1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for separating substances of different atomic weights using a plasma centrifuge and more particularly to a method and apparatus wherein a laser-initiated vacuum arc, is used to fully ionize and form a plasma of the substances to be separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The separation of substances having different atomic weights by rotating a plasma including these substances is known in the prior art. In the prior art techniques, a neutral gas including the substances to be separated is ionized by passing an electric current therethrough. These prior art gas discharge plasmas are, however, only partially ionized. Thus, although the ionized plasma component responds to electric and magnetic fields which rotate the plasma, the drag due to the neutral atoms within and around the spinning plasma limits the rotation rates and hence, the degree of mass separation achievable in such prior art centrifuges. The neutral atom viscosity results in plasma rotation rates well below the Alfven critical velocity with corresponding low mass separation. In a partially ionized plasma, the Alfven velocity limit is reached when the rotational energy of the ions equals the ionization energy of the neutral atoms. Further energy input to the rotating plasma then goes primarily into the ionization of the residual neutrals.
Since the centrifugal force applied to the substances of different atomic weights is a function of the rotational speed the limitations on the rotational speed caused by the drag of the neutral atoms substantially reduces the centrifugal force and, therefore, the separating capability of the prior art devices.